Twisted
by Souls Of The Departed
Summary: AU. Gabriella and Troy have been best friends since they were kids, but when they start high school they drift. Gabi's the outspoken drama geek and Sharpay’s best friend. Troy's the basketball jock who has everything he always wanted - besides her love.


Title: Twisted

Title: Twisted

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: AU. Gabriella and Troy have been best friends since they were little, but when they start high school they drift off to different things. Gabriella, the outspoken drama geek and Sharpay's best friend. Troy, the basketball jock who has everything he has always wanted – besides her love. TROYELLA!

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. High. School. Musical. I don't own High School Musical.

A/n: Okay, so new story…yay? Gabriella may be out of character a little, but it's AU so it's acceptable. She may be out of character because honestly wouldn't you be a little different if Sharpay was your best friend? Lol.

--

Chapter One: From First to Last

Gabriella Montez didn't know what was so important about the first day of school. It was a day that people would wear their new clothes, dress to impress and possibly make a new name for themselves. Yet, to Gabriella that day held heartache and pain. It was her freshmen year when she had lost her best friend.

Troy Bolton was his name, you might have heard of him, hmm? East High's Basketball star. Lead the team to back-to-back victories for three years running. What most people knew, but forgot was that Miss. Drama Geek, Gabriella, as called by the jocks due to her being smart and being in mostly all the musicals, usually playing the second female lead, her BFFL (As they call each other) Sharpay was always lead, was Troy's best friend ever since they moved next door when she was five.

That day, stood out more than anything. She was so excited to finally be in high school and was explaining everything to Troy on the way to school as Troy's dad, Coach Bolton, was driving them to school.

"I'm going to try out for the drama club!" Gabriella announced proudly.

Troy and his father, who had been listening, faces, fell. "Drama club?" they asked in unison.

"Yes, ugh. Don't tell me I shouldn't do it, it'll be so fun."

"If you want to do it than do it." Troy told her. "I'm trying out for basketball."

"No surprise there, Mr. Jock."

"Haha, that's funny, Gabi." Troy said with a serious face.

Gabriella didn't want to say anything, but Troy looked so cute. "Of course it is." Gabriella giggled.

Oh, how Troy loved to hear her giggle. Music to his ears.

"Here you both are." Coach Bolton said as he stopped the car in front of the school.

Troy and Gabriella both got up and stared up at East High, their home for the next four years.

"So, wild cat…are you ready?" Gabriella asked him.

"Gabi."

Gabriella stopped gazing at the school and all the students and everyone trying to find someone to talk to as friends were reunited after summer vacation, and looked to Troy. "Hmm?"

"Promise me, we'll always be friends?"

Gabriella smiled and grabbed Troy's hand in hers. "I promise, Troy. I promise."

"TROY!" Chad yelled running over to them. "Hey, man…what's up." He looked to Gabriella. "Gabi, you're looking pretty this morning."

"Chad, you're looking…Chadlike this morning." She laughed as they both embraced. They were both Troy's best friend (Gabriella longer than Chad.).

"I'll leave you too alone." Gabriella paused. "So you can talk about "man things"" she said using quotation marks.

"You do that." Troy told her, Gabriella stuck out her tongue at him before walking away.

--

It wasn't until after orientation, that they had gotten their schedules. They had the same homeroom, same Algebra 1 class and the same lunch but that was it. And then soon Gabriella was transferred into advanced Algebra. With Troy's basketball practice, and her Drama Club duties, they didn't have much time together.

Gabriella and Sharpay Evans, the ice queen that she didn't like in eighth grade, became best friends, doing everything together.

Back to present time, Senior Year was starting today. It was her last year being a Wildcat and then she was off to college. Yet, her thoughts were on Troy, they hadn't spoken since freshmen year not unless it was against each other as their two cliques didn't mix.

Gabriella wished that she and Troy were still friends, but knew that they wouldn't be able to be how they were. Too much had happened, including the incident during Sophomore year. Which she just wanted to forget. Her eyes narrowed as it crossed her memory. Her cell phone rang. It was Sharpay. She answered.

"Hey, Shar."

"Hey, Gabs! I'm out front."

"I'll be right out."

"Alright, look hot. I got the hood down."

"Of course." Gabriella hung up her cell phone before putting it into her light blue purse that matched her outfit and taking one last look in her full length mirror. She patted her hair before exiting her room.

Gabriella exited her home without anything from her mother. Mostly because her mother was probably upstairs too busy passed out from being drunk, like she has been since her parents got a divorce and her father moved away.

"Gabs! Looking amazing!" Sharpay yelled from the car.

"You know I have to. It's the first day, have to let everyone know that Gabriella Montez is the hottest girl in school." She replied once she got into the car. "Hi, Ryan." She told Ryan, Sharpay's brother, who was in the backseat.

"Gabi, hi."

Gabriella didn't know why, but when she got out of the car and looked up at East High, she felt that this year may change everything. She was right.

--

A/n: So…new fic. Like it? Hate it? Review? Shall I continue?


End file.
